Episode 59
is the fifty-ninth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twenty-first episode of the third season. Summary Three weeks prior to the licensing exam, a planning meeting was held by the Hero Public Safety Commission. They discussed how the exam need to focus on cooperation because of the gap in charisma left behind by All Might's absence can't easily be filled by a single person. Back at the exam, Gang Orca and the makeshift villains begin their attack on the arena. Yokumiru Mera explains that students are graded based on the mistakes they make for the second phase of the exam. Yo Shindo tells Izuku to evacuate the first aid station while he holds the villains back. Yo manages to keep the first wave back by creating tremors with his Quirk to break up the ground. Gang Orca surprise attacks him using his Orcinus Quirk to paralyze Yo with an ultrasonic wave attack. Before Gang Orca can attack Izuku and the others students trying to evacuate the first aid area, Shoto stops him with an ice wave. Mashirao, Mina, Fumikage, and other students arrive to help the evacuation effort. Gang Orca uses his sonic waves to destroy Shoto's ice attack while his men are frozen in place. Inasa arrives at the scene and uses his wind to blow the villains away. Shoto and Inasa are immediately irritated by the sight of each other. Proctors watching the exam are impressed the students prioritized the first aid station and agree that Shoto and Inasa are best suited to fighting the villains. Shoto tells Inasa to help evacuate but the latter refuses. Shoto tries to attack with a stream of fire but Inasa uses his wind at the same time and they both end up missing. Shoto tries to explain that Gang Orca blocked his ice but Inasa claims he's trying to hog the glory because he's the son of Endeavor. Shoto argues back and ends up lowering his guard long enough to get hit by one of Gang Orca's sidekicks' Cement Gun. Gang Orca states it's outrageous that the students would argue in this situation and his men attack with their cement guns. Shoto blocks the incoming attacks with ice while Inasa dodges them, but they continue to argue with each other. Inasa explains that heroes are supposed to be passionate but Shoto and his father have too much hate in their hearts and come off as cold rather than hot spirited. Inasa was once blown off by Endeavor for an autograph and then his son did the same thing at the U.A. Entrance Exam for recommended students. Shoto tries to ignore Inasa and focus on the test, but he realizes he still has some residual hate for his father despite reuniting with his mother and moving on past his grudge. Yokumiru, Gang Orca, and some of the proctors are clearly disappointed with the two top students decision making. Inasa and Shoto once again use their Quirks at the same time and miss, only this time they put Yo in danger. Luckily, Izuku arrives in time to save him. Angry with his friend's lack of focus, Izuku sternly questions what Shoto thinks he is doing. Inasa recalls never disliking anything during his childhood. Not even bugs scared him, but Endeavor was the first person he ever disliked. During the U.A. Entrance Exam for recommended students, Inasa narrowly beat Shoto in the practical exam race. Inasa wanted to befriend Shoto, but the latter refuted him just like his father once did. Inasa describes the look in both their eyes like they're hating something ahead of them. Shoto finally realizes that Inasa was at the entrance exams and the only reason he didn't remember immediately is that he didn't even bother looking at him. This makes Shoto surmise that he can't simply bury and forget about his past because it's resurfacing right now. Gang Orca gets close to Shoto and then surprise attacks Inasa while he's dodging the cement guns. Then he grabs Shoto and paralyzes him with the same hypersonic wave attack. It doesn't have quite as strong of an effect on Inasa because it was used at long range, but its enough to immobilize him. The sidekicks rush to attack the evacuation effort. Inasa realizes that his hate has made him become the type of hero he dislikes. Shoto knows that his past mistakes have put him in this situation. Both of them decide they need to make up for their mistakes. 220px|left|thumb|Shoto and Inasa put their differences aside to trap Gang Orca. Yo recovers and uses tremors to keep the villains back. He explains that his brain is used to being shaken because of his Quirk, so Gang Orca's earlier attack didn't have as much of an effect as it should have. Yo was planning to use that to surprise the No. 10 hero, but the first years got in the way. He tells Izuku to split up and help rescue the remaining evacuees. Gang Orca drops Shoto and goes to finish off Inasa. Shoto knows that he can't become a top hero competing with others in vain without teamwork. He stakes the battle on whether Inasa feels the same way and unleashes his flames at their full power. Inasa combines his wind with the fire and they manage to trap Gang Orca inside a spiral of fire. Gang Orca states that their combination attack won't make up for their foolishness, but admits their attack is a good one. He knows they're both trying to make up for their mistakes and commends them for it. His sidekicks know that he's weak to extreme heat and they attack Shoto while he's on the ground. Shoto is able to use his ice at the same time to defend himself because his body can't move. Izuku and Mashirao stop the sidekicks from helping Gang Orca. Mashirao confirms all the injured have been evacuated and reinforcements will arrive soon. Yokumiru states the students have just three H.U.C people to rescue before the exam ends. Nagamasa Mora, Fumikage, Mina, and Tsuyu arrive to help suppress the villains. Gang Orca commends Shoto and Inasa on their hot wind prison and claims a normal villain would submit. However, Gang Orca tells them they need to plan ahead after playing their hand. He uses water to cool himself off and then blasts apart the flaming twister using sonic waves. He asks what they have next and prepares to finish them off. Izuku tries to save them and delivers a powerful kick that nearly breaks Gang Orca's defense. Then the test suddenly ends after Denki and Eijiro rescue the last of the H.U.C employees. Yokumiru announces that everyone should have their injuries treated and change before the results are revealed. Gang Orca's sidekicks apologize and say the protectors make it difficult to move. Even without the restraints, Gang Orca believes he might have been defeated if the fight had gone on any longer. Everyone changes and gathers around a board where the results will be announced. Yokumiru explains the students were graded on how efficient they were and how few mistakes they made. The names of those who passed are displayed on the board and Izuku looks for his name. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Provisional Hero License Exam **Gang Orca's Invasion **U.A. Recommendation Entrance Exam (Flashback) Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 59 fr:Épisode 59